


Nevermind

by allfortheaesthetic



Series: Scentless Apprentice [1]
Category: Nirvana (Band)
Genre: Angst, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, M/M, No Fluff, im sorry, this is horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfortheaesthetic/pseuds/allfortheaesthetic
Summary: “You know she’s only using you right? Please tell me you know that?”
Relationships: Kurt Cobain/Dave Grohl
Series: Scentless Apprentice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911865
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	Nevermind

“You know she’s only using you right? Please tell me you know that?” Brown eyes bore into blue. Pleading. Hoping. 

“She loves me.” Kurt replied, but wouldn’t meet Dave’s eyes. 

Dave scoffed, “Yeah. That’s why you have bruises. That’s why you’re here with me.”

“Why do you think I’m here?”

Dave looked at Kurt’s swollen lips, his messy hair and sighed. He opened his mouth to reply before he closed it and shook his head.

“What?” Kurt asked. 

“Nothing.”

“No, it’s something.”

“I know you’re using me, but I don’t understand why. It’s like—nevermind.”

“No. Finish your thought.”

“Nevermind,” Dave repeated firmly, “it doesn’t matter anymore.” And that’s all Dave said before he got up and walked away leaving Kurt to sit there staring after him, thinking.  _ Nevermind _

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry this is so bad. I tried to write a short thing to get into character but it didn’t work that well. So I’m sorry.


End file.
